The Last Song
by Kyoto Uchida-Sama
Summary: Sasuke has a summer on the beach, fun and smiles await him. So why is he so emo-ish!  The Last Song-Naruto style
1. Chapter 1

Last Song: Naruto style. My first REAL story. Hehe…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or The Last Song. But that would be so cool wouldn't it!

XoX

Dark black eyes watched as the houses passed by, ever so often a person was walking about. Subconsciously a hand brushed through dark locks, and heaved another loud sigh.

"Oh otouto, stop sighing and lighten up a bit. We rarely get to visit the beach, and now we will be living not ten feet away from the sand." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, said in a nonchalant tone, hoping that his little brother would just drop the self-pity.

"Easy for you to say" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Then, something had caught his eye. An old church, burnt to a crisp. The only thing standing was part of the door. For some reason, this perked his interest quite a bit.

"What are you looking at darling?" his mother-dearest asked.

"Nothing mom. How far away are we?"

"Not half a mile I suppose. Why? Are you excited?" a smile full of hope flittered across her lips.

"Nah, just counting down the minutes until I go to hell."

Mikoto rolled her eyes at her brooding son. Who taught him to act like that anyway?

XCOOKIESX

When the younger Uchiha exited the car to meet their awaiting father, awkwardness surrounded them like a damp blanket. His 'Dad' was right on the porch. Fugaku clapped his hands and shared a smile to his sons.

"So," his father started. The man wasn't that old, but was showing many signs of aging. His dark brown hair showing some grey at the tips, his dark eyes a little weary. "What do you guys want to do first?"

Sasuke scoffed. This 'father' in front of him, just asked something that would have been normal for any other kid, but not for him. Oh no, he wasn't your every-day kid next door. His parents just HAD to go and get a divorce.

"I am going out. Don't expect me soon." And with that he walked off.

Sasuke's all black style did not look the part at the fair he was at. His combat boots made a click-clack as he walked along the pier. Suddenly, he had a hankering for a smoothie. A small smile appeared on his face when he remembered how much he really liked the drink. Sasuke paid the cashier the money and started to walk off, enjoying the orange drink.

"Hey! Watch out!" the call came too late as a body knocked into the raven, causing him to spill all over his shirt.

"What the hell is your problem!" the raven snapped at the person. When he looked up, though, he was caught by mesmerizing blue orbs.


	2. My milkshake brings all the boys

Listen, I know it is really short but AHHHHH! I have NO time to write and my computer time is limited. And also I thought it would be good to end it here. Forgive me for the shortness! *pulls out hair*

Naruto, would you do the honors?

Naruto: *turns to readers* -san owns nothing but she does own a pencil. And paper. Maybe some food too…

: ok ok, we can stop it there naru-chan! ON WITH THE SHORT *BLEEP* CHAPTER!

The blue eyed wonder stood before him. Our little emo's breath hitched when he noticed the blondes' beauty. Identical scares decorated his face, but instead of ruining the look, only enhanced his charm. And don't even let Sasuke START on how nice his topless body was. The laughs in the background didn't even phase him, but the serious look he was given did. He averted his eyes quickly to his now ruined top.

"Damn, this was my favorite shirt too." Sasuke sighed and started to walk away when the stranger grabbed onto his wrist.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" The raven looked back up to the blue eyes, feeling breathless.

"I prefer to drink my shakes, not wear them, dobe." Sasuke walked away, hoping the blonde wouldn't follow

"Hey! I was being nice!" blonde-blue-eyes quickly walked into his path.

"Never mind OK? It's fine." Sasuke continue walking.

"It's Naruto by the way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let me buy a new shirt for you." Blondie was an ever-relenting person he supposed.

"Nah, I am good."

A mischievous look passed through blondies eyes.

"You know what? I have no interest in buying you a shirt. I am just over here so the other team could catch a breath." A blinding smile flashed on his face.

Sasuke stopped walking and gave Naruto a skeptical look.

"Wow, pushy AND conceited. What a catch"

"Just come and watch. Please?" A flirtatious smirk settled itself on Sasuke's lips. Until he suddenly dropped it.

"I'll pass."

Again, forgive me for the shortness. Thanks for reading. HAVE A NICE DAY! (Or night.) I have cookies for the peeps who review!


End file.
